SPECIAL SUPRISE GIFT
by 1.krittika
Summary: a suprise teaches him many things and also give him a new peace... on ocassion of Abhijeet bday some one gives him such suprise..what? just peep in to know
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hi….**I'm back so soon with smthng new na…haha…first of all thank u to all who reviewed my last story last chap…thanks…

Now guys this is spclly on the occasion of my CID hero's birthday… 21st July…this os I wished wrap in one chap but will not be able due to some reasons so it will take two chaps…one today next on the b'day…

This will not only be treat for abhirika lovers but also for those who love to see the human side of Abhijeet...and there will also be glimpse of duo…dayareya..Bcz I can't imagine Abhijeet separately without Daya totally

But as always no over dose of romance no fluffy dovey no love birds kinds...even no 'sugary convo' as one of ff pal has given the name to the filmy talks…even u all will miss blushing abhirika bcz u will feel they should blush..Should give a shy smile but blv me they will not in my this story

Only feelings...respect for each other's decision and love...unconditional...but still some conditions are there always as in every living relations in the earth…

So I finished my bakbak and the story starts…

**Story:**

**Situation: **

Duo had proposed to their respective girlfriends...their senior were happy and was thinking about making them settle but suddenly something happened between Abhirika...what no one knows but Abhijeet is acting cold towards Tarika and Tarika also not trying to solve the matter..

Except Daya every one has questioned both of them...rather interrogated them... super angry with Abhijeet and ACP sir also angry... but Tarika had given only one answer "use waqt dijiye..aaplog kuch mat samjhayiye..Abhijeet ki dimaag mey jo hey use khud overcome kerne dijiye.."

While others were even confused that what to convince.. Daya hadn't queried once also but requested both the oldies "sir sab kuch baton se yeah logic se thik nahi hota dil ki kuch baatein situation hi sahi ker sakti hey..aap log itne saal mere bajase wait kiye to kuch din iss bajase bhi sabar rakhiye.."

Others knew that Daya can guess every reason behind Abhijeet's any action but was tensed as he also didn't want to share that..and Abhijeet turned himself to super cop mode whenever any senior questioned him friendly and in case of seniors he answers as arrogant kid "sir mein aap sab ko samjha nahi sakta sir mein..khud nahi janta..sir please mujhe kuch waqt cahiye mein abhie yeah jimmedari nahi utha sakta..please sir.."

But it's not only case of their marriage but also about their relation..they are just maintaining a formal relation now..not the cutest couple of CID…

Days passed and the day before Abhijeet's birthday arrived...

**20****th**** July, 5pm**

They were returning from the bureau…silence prevailed in the car...Daya who was on the driving seat seems to be in deep thought...Abhijeet had already asked two three times the reason of his so thoughtful behavior but cannot get the answer so decided to try from a new way..

"Daya"

"hmm.."

"waise tum kal kya dene wale ho mujhe?"

Daya smiled at the tone of his brother..he is demanding his birthday gifts in such a tone that no one will believe this is a tough cop..

"arey bad mey muskurana bolo to sahi.."

"kuch nahi.."

"kya.." he looks at Daya with a cute pout..

"kuch dene wala nahi hu kuch samjhane wala hu.."

"kya matlab.."

"jo khud dusro ke liye love guru banke ghumta rehta hey use bhi kabhie suggestion ki jarurat par sakta hey.."

"daya please.." Abhijeet turned his face to hide his yes.. Daya didn't even look at him but continued "mein Shreya se vagta tha..tumne mujhe samjhaya per mein samjha nahi..fir tumne dikhaya ki hum dono hi pyar kerte hey ek dusre se…kya kaha tha tumne..example dikhana prta hey nadan logo ko..aankho dekhi ki alawa jo nahi mante unke liye wohi sahi..to mein bhi wohi kerne wala hu"

"kya kerne wale ho?"

"kuch ghante aur.."

"daya tumhe pata bhi hey mein kis bajase..yuhi hawa mein teer.."

"boss please aab itne saal bad tumhe yeah to mujhe samjhana nahi parega na ki mein tumhari pareshani ki bajah kiu aur kaise jaan leta hu..aur iss bar bhi jaan gaya.."

Abhijeet was about to say something when Daya's phone rang..seeing the caller id a sweet smile crept on his lips…Abhijeet teased "bhabiji!"

Daya glared and picked up the call with "ha bolo.."

"pr aab..mujhe gher jana hey yaar…"

"arey arey ek saans mey bole mat jao..ata hu mein…ata hu.."

He cut the call and looked at Abhijeet.. Abhijeet nodded..

Daya parked the car..went to shreya's home.. Abhijeet shifted him to driving seat and drove to his house..he turned on the radio to divert his mind from any thoughts…

But a picture flashed in front of his eyes..no not one picture collage of some small instances..

**His curly beauty and his brother fighting over**

'**Tarika cake strawberry hoga..mera fav hey wo.'**

'**daya birthday Abhijeet ka hey to uska fav hona cahiye na..chocolate..'**

'**nahi mera fav Abhi kha lega..'**

Abhijeet smiled…

**'arey Tarika itne sare gifts..mein bacha hu kya..'**

'**wo yeah sab meine abhie nahi kharida k mahine pehle singapure gayi thi na tab hi kharid liya tha'**

'**acha ek mahine pehle se tayiari chal raha hey'**

'**ha akhir itna special din jo hey..haar saal yeah din hum itne hi special tarike se manayenge..'**

Abhijeet sighed..he reached his home..moved n after garaging the car.. he sat down on the sofa. closed his eyes rested his head on head rest… but before he can drift in thoughts his phone rang

"ha Daya bolo"

"wo Abhi mein 10 baje ke karib gher ayunga..tum please dinner ker lena"

"bhabiji ke hath ka dinner hoga.."

"arey hum to shopping…nahi kuch nahi..mujhe late ho jayega ok.."

"ok..bye.."

"Ha bye, yey sun...dinner skip mat."

"nahi karunga.."

They cut the call Abhijeet smiled.. decided to complete the chores because if he really skips his dinner after this warning he will get a huge amount of scolding lectures..

He moved on

**20****th**** July 9pm**

He had completed preparing his dinner.. he decided to take it later and sat down on sofa.. he was missing someone.. So he picked up his mobile typed a message

: Kaisi ho:

He waited for some time..After near about five minutes...the reply came: mein thik hu...aap:

:mein bhi…woha sab thik hey?:

:ha…mein kaafi adjust bhi ho chuki hu:

:koi bhi prob ho to mujhe batana..:

: aapko to bataungihi na..aap kal kya kerne wale ho:

: dekhte hey..kuch plan nahi kiya..:

: woo..aap mujhse milne kab ayoge:

: ayunga jald hi waqt nikel ke..duty ke chalte time hi nahi milta..tum samajhder ho na..:

: ha pata hey per I miss you..:

: I miss you too..:

: mera dil ker raha hey ki kal apke pass ajau..:

: nahi…tum abhie abhie woha gayi..chutti kerlena thik nahi hoga..ager ho sake to mein kal milne ajayunga…na ho sake to weekend mey pakka..:

: promise..:

: promise:

: pakka wala:

Abhijeet smiled "ÿeah bhi Daya ki tarah hey.." typed in :super pakka wala…dinner kiya..:

: nahi abhie bulenge..aap ney?:

: nahi dinner to ready hey kerta hu thori der mey..:

: ek baat puchu:

: ha pucho..:

: aap ko meri bajase koi pareshani to nahi jhelne parti na..:

: yeah kaisa sawal hey..kabhie nahi koi bhi mushkil nahi…au raise baatein kiu sochti ho..mujhe tum apna nahi manti kya?:

: manti hu,,isiliye to aap ki pareshani paker leti hu..aap mujhe nahi batana cahte thik hey per kisise share jarur kerna…aap ne hi to kaha than a ki pareshani share kerne se ghatti hey..:

: arey bah tum to bahut samajhdar ho gayi ho.:

: mein humesha hi samjhder thi…acha dinner ke liye call ayagaya jati hu..aap apna khayal rakhna…dinner kerlena..love you..:

: ha meri ma kerlunga..jao..good night.. tum bhi apna khayal rakhna…love you too.:

Abhijeet kept aside the phone.. a sweet comforting smile was present on his lips…he seemed much relax.. He moves to take his diner.

**20****th**** July 12am**

Daya came in the house with his own keys… he entered without making much noise so as not to disturb his buddy's sleep..as soon as he entered the hall a smile crept over his face..

Abhijeet was sleeping on the sofa in sitting position… files were around him and a pen still in his hand…

Daya was about to move to his buddy when his phone vibrated signaling an incoming message…. He read it

: Abhijeet ki dawai khatam ho chuki thi..meine kharid liya tha..per use dey nahi payi..uski coat pocket mein rakh diya wo sayed samjha nahi..use wo dawai de dena..Shreya ka phone aya tum logoka plan bataya usne..thanks..aur mujhe bhi lagta hey yeah hi sahi hoga..woh inn do rishto ki bich kashmakash mey hey uske liye woh bhi khass hey mey bhi…sab sort out ho jayega..aur ha subha nikel rahe hoge na to mere gher hote hue jana uske liye kuch dena hey..good night..:

Daya nodded with murmur "ha Tarika sab sort out ho jayega…goodnight..per medicines…"

He moved in bed room searched the coat pockets found the medicines untouched "waise yeah doctor senior inspector ke saath rehte rehte smart ho gayi…boss ki pocket tak pahuch gayi aur boss ko pata tak nahi chala..haha..per Abhi to so raha hey medicine..nahi Tarika kal meri class le legi ager nahi diya to..yeah lerkiya to bas mauke dhundti rehti hey.."

He moved to Abhijeet with a glass of water.. placed the glass on table closed the files.. arranged all the files…pulled out the pen from his hand Abhijeet shifted a bit in sleep.. "Tarika sone do na..aj bahut kaam tha.."

Daya looked sadly at his brother… rubbed his hand over his head… Abhijeet recognized the touch and opened his eyes.. "arey Daya tum.." he looked at the watch.. "12 baj gaye…tum kab aye au raise kya dekh rahe ho.."

Daya sat beside him silently forwarded the medicine.. "ha yeah khatam ho gaya tha per tumhe kaise pata chala..tumhe apni medicines ka to pata chalta nahi.." he took the medicine and gulped it down "aj kharidne wala tha.."

"Tarika ne diya.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya "tum..Tarika se milne.."

"nahi usne tumhare coat ke pocket mey rakh diya tha.."

Abhijeet scowled. He remembered

**Flashback starts**

He was rushing up the stairs and Tarika was coming down..they collided.. he felt Tarika did it intentionally so looked at Tarika who said "sorry wo file dekh rahi thi to dekha nahi.."

"arey thik hey koi baat nahi…stairs pey aise parte parte mat chalo gir jaogi to…"

Tarika smiled with "nahi girungi nahi..bahut majbut haath thame chalti hu mein.."

She moved down.. Abhijeet starred at her for few moments then went up..

**Flashback ends**

"has mujhe laga hi tha usne jaan bujke takraya…" he shook his head and got ready mentally to face coming things from Daya but Daya said "jao room mey jake so jao…mujhe kal thora jaldi nikelna hey..7baje ki karib…"

"kiu?"

Daya looked at his eyes "kuch personal kaam hey jaruri bhi.."

Abhijeet felt strange..Daya saying this in so straight tone that he will not share his personal work with Abhijeet… but he nodded..

Daya bid him good night and both went to their room

**21****st**** July 6:45am**

Daya came out of his room ready to go out... found Abhijeet arranging breakfast on table... "tum itni subha yeah sab…"

"kha lo…fir apne personal kaam bhi to hey tumhara.."

Abhijeet sat down with a newspaper and cup of tea….Daya smiled.. started taking breakfast.. "boss.."

"kya hey.."

"sham ko tumhe apna birthday gift mil jayega…"

"hmm.."

Daya completed his breakfast.. stood up came behind Abhijeet hugged him from behind "happy birthday Abhi…"

Abhijeet smiled patted his cheek.. "thank you.."

"boss mein jau.."

"ja..per.."

"please abhie kuch mat pucho..ake sab batata hu.."

Abhijeet smiled and nodded with "samhaal k jana kab tak lautega.."

"sham tak…"

Abhijeet nodded… Daya turned to go..turn back with "jyada enjoy mat kerna..ok.."

And moved out.. Abhijeet shook his head and smiled…

He concentrated on his daily chores..

**21****st**** July 9am**

Abhijeet moved in the bureau… all the team members wished him and asked about Daya.. " sir Daya sir nahi aye,.."

"use kuch kaam tha.." he actually ignored those questions.. he thought of asking Shreya if she knew something..because he can feel that Daya is planning something…

But Shreya was absent.. ACP sir called him in the cabin.. he entered and asked "sir aj Shreya nahi ayi?"

"nahi Daya aur Shreya ne to saath mey hi chutti mangi thi…koi pareshani hey.."

"nahi sir..aap boliye kuch kaam tha?"

"ha..yeah file lo..iss mey forensics ke kuch details jaruri hey tum jara lab jake Tarika se confirm ker lo..salunkhe ki tabiyet thik nahi heyto wo aj nahi apayega…warna mein dekh leta.."

Abhijeet bit his lips.. he want to avoid this kind of situation.. once there was a time when he himself used to look for such situation..

"**sir mein jau forensics lab?"**

"**arey Tarika ji aap ko kuch pata nahi chala yeah kya baat hui?"**

"**acha hua doctor saab nahi hey lab mey hum aur aap.."**

"**Tarika please kaam ki baat batao..mujhe bureau jana hey.."**

"**sir mein Daya ko lab vej deta hu.."**

He sighed how time changes.. only one decision..it made him uneasy to face hr..

He moved towards the lab..

"kya meri hi galti hey..sab kehte hey ki mein Tarika se khul ke baat kerlu..per kya baat karu..koi larki ke liye yeah asan nahi hoga..aur mein uss faisle se muh nahi mor sakta…mujhe uss faisle se koi afsoos nahi hey..kitne saal meine wait kiya tha yeah haq pane ke liye…ha sayed iske bad bhi mein Tarika ko apna lunga wo bhi mujhe apna legi per..kya wo use wo haq dey payegi..? yeah aasan nahi hoga…"

He nodded to himself but again a thought popped up…

"kya mein hi galat sochta hu..kisiko bata bhi nahi pata mein yeah darr..Daya ko bhi nahi…per nahi aise mein Tarika ko aur khud ko bich rah mein rok ke nahi rakh sakta..hum dono ke liye Shreya aur Daya bhi agey nahi bar rahe hey..aj hi sham ko iss bareme baat kerni hogi..ha.."

He entered the lab with a determined thought…

**A/n: **guys pls review…as promised next and final update will be on 21st itself...

So now who's the person Abhijeet was speaking over to message…what faisla he is talking about..any guess…what will be the surprise? Guess it guys..it's very easy for any Abhijeet fan…

Now u all is feeling where's abhirika its only duo…wait..next chap will be a good dose of this couple but in a new angle…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chappy…

**Subhsresaha, Shilpa, Aditya,sweetpari, kamikaze Me, guest, bipana, blue fairy, anjali, Abhirikafan, zehra, Ayesha,priya,khushi,pari,prabha, palak,** Thanks

Waise ek baat batayiye..meine jo guess kerne ko kaha wo easy tha yeah aap sab ki dimaag tej daurne laga ha?

**Aditi ** I respect ur opinion u r absolutely right but I think differently… ager usne nahi pucha to sayed situation ki najakat hi kuch aisa tha.. aur fir iss situation mey as per shown in the show.. kahi saal pehle se Abhijeet yeah faisla lena cahta tha.. to Tarika to janti hi hogi… aur fir kuch sapne ek couple mey dono ke hi hote hey jo kabhie kabhie formalities aur yeah ek dusre ki pasand na pasamnd se bar ke hota hey… aur ager kisi ek ne sahi faisla liya hey to dusre ko use akela chorne ka kya matlab..jindegi humesha aisa waqt to nahi deti na ki har faisla mil ke hi liya jaye..cahe wo jitni bhi bari ho… to tab yeah sochna hey ki faisla sahi hey yeah galat ager sahi hey to saath nibhao,yakin karo apne rishte pey…aur biswas dilao ki dono saath they aur hey… kuch jyada lecture ho gaya…srry dear..per aap ki review perne ki bad mein khud ko yeah sab kehne se rok nahi payi.. srry if u r hurt..

Now at the end of this chap news is waiting for u all…u all decide if it's bad news or not

Now starting the chapter with the wish

**Happy birthday Aditya sir...**

**Wish this days come many more times in ur life...**

**And hope to see u in CID for many more long years…**

**Have a rocking year ahead...**

**Story:**

**21****st**** July 9:30 am**

After completing the file Abhijeet looked up at Tarika...

He had started ignoring her all of a sudden no excuse no fight no discussion...but she hadn't complained... her eyes calm as ever.. Her smile has faded up...but still she never complained... he knows dr. Salunkhe was very angry on him...she had stopped him... no question in her eyes… as if she can predict whatever he is thinking… he thought "ager sab samajh rahi ho Tarika to bol do mera yeah darr bebuniyad hey..tum serf meri wife nahi Shriya (khatre mein masoom..I will use this spelling for her) ki ma bhi banne ke liye ready ho..keh do..mujse aur nahi hota yeah"

Tarika looking towards the file reading the things for last time before signing can sense Abhijeet starring at her "Abhijeet mujhe pata hey yeah tumhare liye bhi yeah muskil ho raha hey..meine kitni bar socha ki keh du..ha mein khush hu tumhare faisle se…mujhe uss bachi se koi problem nahi hey mein use apnana cahti hu..per keh nahi payi…aur keh ke kuch hoga bhi nahi..tum ne apne dil se hi soch liya ki mein tumhara saath nahi dungi..ek baar baat tak nahi kiya..mein tumhe kahungi nahi…samjhaungi tumhe…mein har faisle mein tumhare saath hu.."

She looked up.. Abhijeet was lost in her… she looked straight in his eyes.. she can see the pain, his fear... Abhijeet looked in her eyes he can find an assurance a comfort.. he doesn't know how to say...what to say…but he can't forget his fear... he looked down...took the file. Turned to go...Tarika called "Abhijeet…"

He turned... "happy birthday..."

He smiled "thanks..."

"aj ka plan kya hey.."

"kuch nahi.."

"Daya ne koi plan nahi kiya?" Abhijeet felt something in her tone..her eyes also have an unusual shine… or he imagined that..

"pata nahi subha hi nikel gaya.." he murmured "apne personal kaam se"

Tarika smiled with that murmur.. "sayed koi surprise plan kiya ho.."

"hmm..tumhe kuch pata hey hey na?"

Tarika immediately stopped smiling.. and said in a deep tone "ha..sayed koi aisa surprise plan kiya hey jo tumhe jindegi ki rah dikha jaye.."

Abhijeet looked deep in her eyes., "mere sawalo ka jabab.."

"sayed mil jaye.."

Abhijeet picked up the file and moved away.. Tarika sat on the chair.. closed her eyes…waited for the matter to sort out..

Abhijeet was going to bureau..but his mind is somewhere else.. his phone vibrated a message popped up :happy birthday papa..aj aap ko ane ki jarurat nahi hey..aap woha njoy kijiye hum bad mey mil lenge..:

His worries his thoughts all shifted :arey meri beti to bahut samajhder ho gayi hey..per beta aap to keh rahi thi aapka bahut dil hey mujse milne ki..:

: ha per aj to aap busy honge na..:

"busy…nahi…dil hi nahi ker raha hy aj busy hone ki..Shriya se mile hue bhi bahut din ho gaya..shaam ko bureau ki kaam khatam hote chale jaunga.." he typed in : nahi beta busy nahi hu..shaam ko kaam ke bad ajayaunga..sayed pahuchte pahuchte raat ho jaye..:

: ok..aab mein jati hu…class hey bye:

Abhijeet smiled moved to bureau..

**21****st**** July 4pm**

No case was reported so Abhijeet went in ACP sir's cabin to ask permission to leave as he planned to move to pune.. he found ACP sir speaking over phone as

"per Daya..yeah.." ACP sir stopped seeing Abhijeet.. "acha mein dekhta hu.."

He cut the call and before Abhijeet spoke anything he said "Daya ne tumhe bulaya hey gher pey…aur kaha ki jaruri kaam hey…aur ha jane se pehle yeah do files completes kerlena.."

Abhijeet scowled.. he picked up the files and moved out.. he messaged : beta hum aj nahi aya payenge sayed..aap ki chachu ke dimaag mein koi chakker chal raha hey..iss weekend pakka ayenge..ok..sorry.. :

But he didn't get any reply…he waited for some time but then drifted in files…

**21****st**** July 6pm**

Abhijeet finished the files and then went to ACP sir's cabin.. submitted the files with "sir mein jau..?"

"ha jao…aur ha Tarika ko bhi lete jana.."

"sir wo mein.."

"koi problem?"

"ji nahi sir.."

He moved out with "ÿeah bhi Daya ka hi idea hoga…usse to mein bad mey dekh lunga.."

He called up Tarika, "tum.."

"parking area mey hu…"

Abhijeet cut the call and moved to parking.. they both drove off to duo's house…

For some time silence prevailed in car.. then Tarika initiated.. "wo mujhe kuch kharidna hey..mall hote hue chaloge please?"

Abhijeet nodded and stopped beside a mall.. Tarika went inside followed by Abhijeet… she moved to teenage section.. Abhijeet scowled.. he followed her with "yeahi..tum.."

"ha kuch kharidna tha kisi ke liye..tum..?"

"ha wo Shriya…"

They both stopped.. Tarika selected some jeans and tops while Abhijeet was confused about what to buy.. he will be visiting his daughter first time so he wants to take something but he is confused…

Tarika asked "decide nahi ker paye?"

"ha wo..kuch.."

Tarika look over the counter and selected a beautiful gown like dress "yeah kaisa rehega?"

"acha hey per yeah to party.."

"ha to?…"

"kuch nahi pack kerwa lo.."

They paid the bill and moved to the car… they reached duo's place and both came down..

Tarika came out with the packets .. Abhijeet asked "tum yeah sab.."

Tarika just smiled and went forward to ring the bell. Daya opened the door.. "arey Tarika wo dono ander hey…jao.."

Tarika just moved in… Abhijeet came in with "Daya yeah sab kya hey.."

"mujhe nahi pata…tumhare hone wali bhabiji ki kartut hey yeah.."

Abhijeet was about to interrupt when door bell rang again and simentenously Shreya called "Daya jara suniye.."

Daya moved in with "ACP sir aye honge…"

Abhijeet opened the door and ACP and dr. Salunkhe moved in and made themselves comfortable on sofa with "Abhijeet ek glass pani dena.."

Abhijeet was about to move to kitchen when Shreya reached with "sir aap nahi…mera matlab hey aap baithei mein lati hu na.."

Abhijeet confusingly sat on the sofa.. Shreya handed over the water… and then Tarika came out.. with Daya.. all of them sat on the sofa.. Abhijeet asked "yeahi koi batayega kya ho raha hey..sir aap.."

ACP sir interrupted "mujhe bhi nahi malum..wo to Daya ne kaha to hum dono agaye.."

Abhijeet looked sternly at Daya when he felt a movement at his left side turned..

His young princess came out from the room wearing the gown…his daughter…he stood up moved forward.. Shriya hugged him

(all the sign languages I will write within **)

*happy birthday papa*

*thank u beta per aap yeahi..*

*chachu aur chachi..* Shreya looked at her so she corrected *Shreya aunty lane gaye the*

ACP and Salunkhe smiled seeing dayareya shy..

*acha to yeah surprise tha..per aap ne kal raat ar aj subha bhi bataya nahi*

*kya papa baata deti to surprise kaise rehta..aur chachu ne to sakti se maana ker rakha tha..kal raat ko to mujhe bhi pata nahi tha..aj subha surprise dene ke liye nahi boli..waise thank u.*

*thank u kis liye?*

*gown..kaafi acha hey..*

*ha yeah to* he turned towards Tarika.. he doesn't know what to say.. Shriya looked at Abhijeet and tugged him.. Abhijeet came out of the trance and looked at her she continued *waise aap ke liye aur ek surprise hey..per wo surprise sab ke liye hey..aap rukiye*

*pr *

But Shriya moved towards the kitchen Abhijeet looked at Daya and smiled.. Daya just nodded…

Shriya came back with a chocolate cake and placed it on the table.. *yeah meine banaya…chaliye cake cutting ceremony ho jaye..*

Tarika looked at the cake *dekhne mey to kaafi acha hey..pura apne banaya?*

*ha wo chachi..I mean Shreya aunty ne madat ki..waise chachu aap mujhe chachi kab dilaogi*

Daya coughed and Shreya looked down and blushed scarlet.. seniors seem very busy in the magazine… Abhijeet smiled.. Daya said "cake katle.."

Tarika arranged the cake and handed over a knife to Abhijeet,..

Abhijeet ct the cake and gave the first piece to Shriya and then fed Daya and then others lastly Tarika was left… Abhijeet starred at Tarika for long.. Tarika was also silent.. Shriya took the piece and fed it to Tarika..

Abhijeet looked at both of them…

Daya kept a hand over Abhijeet's shoulder.. Abhijeet turned Daya looked at his eyes and smiled..pressed his shoulder… then Shriya fed Abhijeet the cake and asked *kaisa hey?*

*bahut acha…*

*to mujhe prize to milna cahiye na?*

Daya *nahi Shriya tera papa na bahut kanjoos hey..*

ACP sir smiled and said *ha beta prize to milna cahiye* turned to Abhijeet "kiu Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet nodded and looked at Shriya questiongly…

Shriya looked at Shreya who nodded and came forward with "sir Shriya jo mangegi aap denge na?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya Shreya and Shriya then nodded .. Tarika was also looking at Shriya… seniors exchanged glances..

Shriya looked deep in her father's eyes.. she always feels this man really treat her as daughter… so she also never felt that no relation is there between them…

She said *aapne mjhe baap ka saya to dey diya..kya aap mujhe ma ki mamta de sakte ho?*

Abhijeet was stunned..he cannot answer..he was just starring at Shriya… dayareya exchanged glances.. and Daya called "Abhi.."

Shreya turned to Tarika who was looking at Abhijeet with teary eyes.. seniors also were stunned.. Abhijeet took a deep breath and shook his head as no.. Tarika said "Abhijeet…."

Abhijeet looked up at Tarika..Shriya just moved aside.. Tarika came forward.. stood in front of Abhijeet "tum…kya tumhe mujhme itni bhi kabilati nahi dikhti..ki mein ek ma bhi ban saku.."

"Tarika…"

"kya mein…itni..itni nakamiyab hu rishte banana mey?"

"mein tumhe.."

Shreya signaled something to Daya.. who moved to seniors with "sir hum sab terrace pey chale?"

ACP and Salunkhe followed Daya… Shreya also moved.. Shriya just looked at Abhijeet with a pleading look and followed others…

Tarika looked at Abhijeet who was looking down and shaked him "kiu biswas nahi ker paye tum mujh per? Kiu nahi bana paye mujhe apna humrahi…."

"Tarika mein…"

"kya..ha kya…pyar kerne ki matlab kya serf wo teen shabd bol do aur khatam..ha..apna humsafar apna humrahi banana ki kabil bhi nahi samjhe tum?"

"meine to tumse pucha bhi nahi aur faisla le liye uske bad ager tumhe bolu to rishta thopna hoga.."

"aur isiliye ignore kerna start ker diya…puch lete baat ker lete…per nahi…"

"kya puchta kya baat kerta…ager tum na kehti to kya kehta…mein..ek to into bara qadam uper se Shriya aura aam bachio ki jaisi.."

"Abhijeet ager humara apna bacha bhi aise hi hot to kya mein..use nahi apnati?"

"Tarika.."

"aur rahi baat yeah ki Shriya meri apni nahi hey to wo to tumhari bhi nahi hey na..fir tum use apna sakte ho aur mein itni buri hu..ki.."

She stopped.. Till now Abhijeet was looking down…now he looked up…directly in Tarika's eyes… she is looking at him tearful eyes. He came forward... hold Tarika by the arms… "Tarika...tum...kya tum meri beti ko ma ki mamta dogi?"

Tarika looked up… and nodded "ha….ha Abhijeet..."

They hugged each other tightly… Abhijeet just closed his eyes tightly…he wants to feel this peace...for long… yes his Tarika is with him…months passed he cannot feel her rather didn't tried to feel her presence around him…he wished for this peace every minute…

Tarika was caressing his back… she knew his thoughts… his insecurity…

They separated... Abhijeet sat down on the sofa... Tarika sat beside him... kept a hand over his hand... Abhijeet looked at the grip...slowly took a breath…

"Tarika tumhe pata hey mujhe lagta tha ager mein tumhara iski bad bhi mangu to kahi yeah na lage ki mein tumse kuch jyada mang raha hu..mein tumpe koi jimmederi..mein tumhe Shriya ke liye apna raha hu…"

Tarika just looked at him.. He was saying this still holding her hand and looking at that grip… he continued "per sachai to yeahi hey ki mujhe tumhari jarurat hey…I need u… ha mein tumhe waqt nahi de pata hu..jo ek larki ke tamanna hoti hey usmese kuch bhi nahi ker pata hu..per sach mey mujhe tumhari bahut jarurat hey…tum soch sakti ho ki iss naye rishte ki karan tumhara haq kaam ho jaye…tmhe kuch batna.."

"Abhijeet kal ko humari apne bache bhi honge to yeah to hona hi tha na…aur tum bar bar yeah kiu sochte ho ki tum Shriya ko apna paye to mein kiu nahi…"

Abhijeet looked at her.. "nahi Tarika galti to mujse hua tha…tumhe samjhne mey…meine tumhe pehchan hi nahi paya..tumhe pata hey Tarika jab pehli bar Shriya se mein mila tha tab se usme mey apni beti dekhta tha…mere iss naye jindegi mein Daya ke bad tumse hi mujhe jindegi ki matlab mila hy..isiliye darr gaya tha ki ager tumne saath nahi diya to mujhme himmet nahi hogi ki mein itni jimmedari utha saku…"

"aur khud durr jane lage.."

"pata nahi kuch samajh mehi nahi aya…mein tumhe chorne ki bareme bhi nahi soch sakta aur nahi Shriya ko firse.."

"nahi Abhijeet aur kabhie yeah mat kehna ki tumhe hummese isiko chunna parega…wo humari beti hey.."

Abhijeet looked at her.. smiled "Tarika."

"ha wo humari beti hey…"

Abhijeet smiled… Tarika shyly looked at him with "per Abhijeet aise hone wali ma ban ke kitne din.."

Abhijeet nearly jumped over to her "tum..shaadi…"

Tarika just looked down.. then only a voice is heard from the door… dayareya was standing at the door…

Abhijeet looked at them and nodded at Daya…

Tarika asked "Shriya kaha hey?"

"sir ar Salunkhe sr ke saath terrace pey.."

Tarika left to call them..Shreya went to kitchen to arrange dinner.. Tarika said she will be joining her..so duo is left alone.. Abhijeet looked at Daya "thanks..yaar tumne aj jo mujhe gift diya hey usse barker sayed iss jindegi mein kabhie koi gift mile.."

"kya boss…pr tumne mujse bhi share nahi kiya..apni pareshani.."

"Daya mujhe laga tum ager Tarika ko bata dogi to sayd wo forcefully adjust kerlegi..per mein yah nahi cahta tha na.."

Daya looked thoughtful… "per boss ager kabhie tumhe apne do kimte rishte mey chunna pare to?"

"pata nahi yaar sayed tab..yeah jo majbut bande ko dekhte aye ho tum wo sad bikher jaye..gine chune yahi do teen rishte hey usmese bhi ager koi.."

Shriya and Tarika came in along with the seniors…

Tarika moved to kitchen… seniors sat on the sofa..Shriya sat on the arm of the sofa… Abhijeet studied carefully the expression of their seniors.. then started as "sir mujhe aap dono se kuch baatein kerni hey.."

Both the seniors turned to attentive mode.

Abhijeet said "sir mein Daya aur Shreya ki shaadi ki baat soch raha tha…"

Shriya is reading his lips carefully asked *chachu aur Shreya auntie ki shaadi?*

*ha beta*

ACP sir looked at Daya who was looking at Abhijeet with shock..

ACP sir asked "per Daya aur tum to saath mey shaadi kerna cahte they.."

Abhijeet looked towards the kitchen looked down with "aab bhi cahte hey.."

ACP and Salunkhe was looking at each other.. Daya literally jumped and hugged him tightly with.. "boss I love you.."

Shriya was confusingly looking at them ACP sir signaled her *aapko ma milne wala hey*

Tarika and Shreya came out and saw the scenario… dr. Salunkhe went forward.. patted his both daughters head and Shriya rushed to them with *aab aap dono mere official chachi aur mummy banne wali ho*

Shreya looked at others Tarika looked at Abhijeet who smiled… Tarika just hugged Shriya tightly…

No words were needed..silence gave a passage of words between the mother and daughter

**21****st**** July 11pm**

after dinner everyone moved to their place… Shriya Tarika and Abhijeet was sitting in the lawn of duo's house…

Tarika got up "Abhijeet aab mujhe chalna cahiye"

*Shriya mein jau beta*

Abhijeet made a sad face… Shriya looked at her father and then to Tarika *please aap thori der aur baithey na*

*nahi beta aab to raat ho chuki hey…arey ha..apke liye meine kuch dresses laye the jake dekhiye aapko pasand hey yeah nahi..aur koi casuals mey change ker ke ayiye..aap bhi mere saath jaogi..*

Shriya happily rushed in.. Abhijeet said "Shriya tumhare saath…"

"kiu?"

"nahi tumhe pareshani.."

"kaisi pareshani?"

"acha babah koi pareshani nahi..thank you.."

"aab yeah kis liye?"

"aise hi.."

"acha…" she smilled then came forward with "thanks mat kaho Abhijeet…mein serf ek ma ki farz ada ker rahi hu..har ma yeah kerti hogi"

Shriya came out *sarey dresses bahut ache hey…mein ready hu..chale..?*

Abhijeet offered to drop them..

On the way.. Abhijeet asked "kal hume pune jana hey.."

Tarika conveyed the message to Shriya then protested as "nahi kal to hum dono ghumenge movie dekhnge fir shopping fir…"

Abhijeet stopped them "arey bas bas..per Shriya ko school bhi to jana hey na..?"

"jayegi na..parso..mein le jaungi…"

Abhijeet sighed helplessly… Tarika's place arrived and the mother daughter went down..Tarika gave Shriya the keys who went forward to open the door.. Abhijeet came down..looked at Tarika…kept hand over her shoulder… Tarika hit him playfully "beti dekh rahi hey…sudher jao…aur ha agey se flirt krrna chor do..aab tum baap ban chuke ho"

Abhijeet smiled.. Tarika moved to her house..

Abhijeet came back entered his home found Daya sitting on the dining table and sleeping… he came forward.. "Daya.."

He woke up.. "agaye tum…chalo.."

Daya led him to his room..then closed his eyes and pushed him inside then ordered "aankhe kholo"

He opened his eyes and there's a big picture having a family picture as Abhirika on sofa with Shriya in middle and dayareya at the floor…

Abhijeet smiled Daya hugged him with "this happy family is ur birthday gift.."

**A/n: **guys pls review...

Now do u all like my idea? Hope u all do…

So now news time... aj ka samachar yeah hey ki mein ek lambi chutti pey jarahi hu…

Hey how many of u breathe a sigh of relief? Don't do that…I will be coming back in about some months ok…

Actually I'm going to start a new phase of my career...so I need some time to mingle myself with the changed situation...so my brain will not permit me to write… I will visit ff, read review...answer ur pms...if anybody remembers me and do a pm… but will not write... as soon as I will be free I will be back...

Nitu di you had given me an excellent idea...the memory loss one...but I will not be here…if u don't mind can I ask that will u like to wait or read it in nandita's pen? My sis is planning on something quite similar so if u agree she can take in ur plot and her own plot to make a singular plot…

Just let me know in review…and as per ur abhirika idea…give it in details I will try to be back with that one only...I wish to write on Abhirika…but ha if after reading this os u think I'm not fit to write it...it's ok…but I can't give bold romance..Ok? Just drop in ur review with all this answers...

Zehra… tumhara plot bhi hey line pey..brk se lautne do..dhamaka kerne ki koshish karungi..acha dhamaka na ho paye to bura likhna ka record dhamaka to ho hi jayega…haha..

Lo bhai aab bakbak khatam...mein to chali...aaplog chain ki saans lelo…bye...Tc all of u...And yeah...Miss me ok..!


End file.
